Guilty Crown: The Return
by Akiracchinn
Summary: In the years after Shu saves the world of the apocalypse and the fourth "Lost Christmas". He encounters another challenge; filled with both hope and despair.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Hopes

Guilty Crown Fanfic: The Return

In the years after Shu saves the world of the apocalypse and the fourth "Lost Christmas". He encounters another challenge; filled with both hope and despair.  
*********

* * *

**This is my ****very first**** fanfiction story, i hope many of you will enjoy this series and feel free to give me your thoughts and opinions via review. I am an absolute fan of Guilty Crown and i hope they continue on with their ideas of Season 2. It would be great! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Shu is in a park silently listening to the sounds of the wind and feeling the breeze in his face. He just finished listening to Inori's soundtrack of EGOIST songs on his earphone.

Footsteps echo into the pathway of the bright park.  
"Shu?" A mysterious voice questions. Suddenly the atmosphere of the park is gone. And it feels pitch black with no sense of other people at all.

Shu is still sitting in a bench, like he always had in the past years every week. "Shu...why do you seem sad? What's wrong?". Shu remains silent, yet shocked.

"I'm still here with you Shu, i'll never abandon you". Shu's eyes start tearing up.  
The voice gets slighty louder as it seems the mysterious person is coming closer.

Shu feels a soft embrace and silky hair on his cheeks. "Inori...I.."

"Shu...Shu!" Haruka's voice raises as she attempts to awaken the half-asleep Shu.  
"Eh...Haruka?" Shu rubs his eyes as he starts to rise up from the bed. "I thought you have work today?" Shu questions his mother.

"Well, yes. But i have to be there by 10:00 AM so i still have 2 hours. In that time i decided to make you some breakfast!" Haruka smiles. "I know it's hard to make breakfast especially since your eyesight is damaged quite a bit."

Shu has gotten used to his loss of eyesight and has adapted to it better over the years, but Haruka still believes its her obligation to take care of Shu.

As Haruka leaves the room, she takes a quick peek at Shu. He has a distant look on his face.

Shu takes his cane and slowly walks out of his room. "That dream, I'm not sure if it was pleasant or if it was supposed to keep me sad." Shu says to himself. Though Shu gently smiles at the thought of Inori, sratches his head and continues walking down the hall. The scent of the kitchen smells like eggs.

"Well, here's your breakfast. Take a seat on the dining table, i'll serve it to you in a minute". "Alright" Shu replies. He could smell the eggs on the table being served to him, Haruka sets a glass of water on the table as well.

"Well, time to ea-" the glass of water spills onto the floor accidentaly. "Oh, sorry". Shu says with a short sigh.

The two remain silent for about 2 minutes.

"No, i'm sorry Shu. For being a horrible mother. I'm sorry this had to happen to you.." Haruka says in a soft voice.

Haruka embraces Shu from behind whilst Shu slowly puts his hand on her arm. "Mom, this isn't your fault. It was my choice that this was to happen." "But you shouldn't be going through this burden alone, no matter what you say, i'll still be guilty for what i let happen to you." Haruka Replies.

"And i'll still be guilty for what i let happen to many other people. I deserve what happened to me." Shu replies.

"Even then i..." Haruka begins to tear up, but immediately wipes it off and starts cleaning up the water. "You should start eating now, you wouldn't like cold eggs wouldn't you?" Haruka slightly laughs, but doesn't seem amused.

After Haruka left Shu decided to take a short walk around his apartment complex to let his mind ease.

Everytime at 11:30 there would be a young child in the elevator when Shu takes walks. Shu would always ask her "Could you press the ground floor for me, please?"  
This little girl, despite not knowing her name was quite respectful to Shu.

He saved her older sister's life since she was in stage 3 of the virus, a few years back. But now, Shu felt like his old useless self. Except that it included his despair of longing for Inori.

Though, Shu is much smarter than to think of his life at just that. Shu decided to be the hero for life. And he'll never give up on saving people, Despite his lack of vision.

The elevator reached the ground. "Than-" "Yoshino!" A teenage sounding girl interrupts. "I've been looking for you, why are you always in here?".

"I want to help Ouma-kun".The little girl replies. "Ouma?" She faces herself to Shu. "Oh, Ouma-kun..."

"Let's go yoshino" She says. "No nee-san, i want to walk with Ouma". "But" The older sister says. "It's alright, I'll take good care of her. I can still be of use despite my lack of vision" Shu Replies.

The little girl grabs Shu's hand. Shu is shocked at first but smiles and goes on.

The two walk slowly around the complex and listen to the birds chirp on the ground as people give them feeds.

"Y'know, Ouma-kun, the truth is my sister is very grateful to you. She's just ashamed of something". "What?" Shu replies. "She betrayed you once, when you were the president. And she feels really bad about it".

Pleasant and unpleasant memories return to Shu's mind. Shu then replies "She doesn't need to be, it was my fault."

"Onee-san said that Ouma-kun worked hard and made many sacrifices for our sake, but she was too mad about the all the things that was lost."

Shu stops walking, bends down and tries to face her properly. "Tell her i'm sorry for everything, okay?"

"Okay" The little one replies. "Hey, Ouma-kun...can i call you papa?". Shu is shocked at her question. "Papa?...Why would you want me to be your papa? I'm blind silly" Shu laughs.

"Because, a long time ago my papa used to take walks with me here." She says. "I'm sure your papa wouldn't want to know that a blind man is replacing him" Shu says with amusement.

"No" She replies "He will be happy, he wants somebody to protect me and my sister, because papa's so busy being a scientist, he needs someone to be papa for the meantime."

Shu lets down a short sigh "Okay, Yoshino. You can call me papa. I'll try my very best to take care of you"

"Yay! Thank you Papa!" Yoshino hugs Shu tightly."Uh, on second thought, your love for papa is so strong you're almost choking me...agh. Why don't you just call me Shu instead?" Shu replies whilst being squeezed by the little girl.

"No! Until Papa comes back, you're going to be my papa!" the young girl's hug had become so gentle and warm in shu's arms. "Haha, okay..Fine. You win Yoshino! I just need to get up right now." Shu says in slight laughter.

They continue to walk around the apartment complex as the remnants of what used to be an apocalypse-ridden area had become so peaceful and had continued to resurface as Shu can feel the beauty it has in the coming years of its remaining development. It was all thanks to everyone, the Undertakers, Haruka, Souta, Yahiro, Kanon, Hare..and most importantly; Inori. They all worked together and also helped Shu save Japan's future and its people. His hard work and determination required lots of losses unintended, and many inconveniences as his days as a king were, though he didn't plan on giving up. Not at all.

And in that spur of the moment, he remembers yet again; it's not the end of his life. he should live up to what he wants to be, no matter if his eyesight is lost. He has many other aspects of himself that he could use. He wanted to start over and become what he wants to be. The TRUE saviour, the one that will save everyone, not just Japan. In his heart he felt not everything had become peaceful...he still believes there's someone who cannot live to say the same as many people. Henceforth, he will fight on.

"Hey, Papa..why're you so quiet now?" Yoshino says in slight confusion. "Huh? Oh me? Sorry, i was deep in thought..." Shu replies. Yoshino sighs. "Fine, then. I've decided! we need to find a mama for you so that you can talk more."

"W-what? a mama?!" Shu says in shock! *A mama, huh? But the only mama i could think of is inori though. Shu says mentally. "Oh, why not big sis? She would make a great Mama for us!" Yoshino says in excitement.

"WHAT?!" Wow, that was totally out of the question Shu thought. "Aww, c'mon Papa! Please? I'm sure big sis had a crush on you before!". Shu gulps his saliva. "B-but"

"That's enough" A voice from behind echoes into their ears. Shu gets goosebumps out of shock. "W-who's that?" He says. "It's just me, Haru. Yoshino's older sister." The girl stutters.

"Hey! Big sis, did you hear our conversation? We were discussing that you should be our mama!" Yoshino bursts out in excitement. Haru's face reddens all around. "I-idiot i can't be one. I'm just a teenager, 19."

"That's fine nee-san, Papa's only 20 anyways!". Haru's face reddens even more. "Papa? Since when did Ouma-kun become your p-papa?". Shu can sense the awkwardness of the atmosphere so he explains that it's just a simple idea brought up from Yoshino, nothing to worry about, of course.

"Well, anyways. We just recieved a call from our father. I need to bring Yoshino back home with me." Haru says firmly. "Alright, i should head home too." Shu replies.

The two sisters wave goodbye to the blind man as they reach their own residence in the apartment complex.

************That very evening****************  
"Hey, Shu." A mysterious voice appears in his dream. "Remember Me?".  
laughter fills the air, and a familiar aura engulfs Shu's dream world.

"That voice?...could it be?" Shu answers. "It's me, Da'ath."

"You may not be much aware of this but i hold something very precious to you, will you come and get it?"

"..." Shu remains in silence. "It's Yuzuriha Inori. The poor girl is still inside my utopia, though i'm not sure if she has regained consciousness, or if she still has her memories. Though she is alive and well, Perhaps you would want to come and see her?"

"I would, but something obviously seems suspicious here. I don't trust you at all." Shu replies in a serious manner. "You are correct. I can't guarantee your safety, but hers is no matter. She will be fine in my utopia."

"Besides...you are quite interesting anyways Ouma Shu." He says in laughter. "Then it's you who i must pass by in order to get her back. So be it." Shu says.

"Getting hasty now aren't you? That's what i like about you. Very well then, so you didn't forget about her after all, little king." Da'ath says.

CHAPTER 1 END*

* * *

**Well, hope that wasn't too corny for you or anything like that. Thanks for reading. There will be a second chapter coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2: An unexpected clone

**Guilty Crown Fanfic: The Return **  
***CHAPTER 2***

"I will let you in, on a secret. The truth of this matter is, not only is Yuzuriha Inori alive; but Mana & Gai as well. They don't exist in your world, of course. Just  
in mine." Da'ath says in laughter.

"I'll let you in on another secret while i'm at it. The apocalypse virus is still existing as well, though this time, you are no longer the Adam that Eve is looking  
for. Nor is it Gai this time." Shu's dreamworld continued to darken and darken as Shu's shocked face. "Wait, what do you mean i am no longer the Adam that Eve is  
looking for? I'm pretty sure her role as Eve has dissapeared because of Gai!"

"That is where you are wrong. What did you see Gai do to her? Save her? What? She simply thought that Gai is not a proper Adam either."

"I cannot reveal to you if she has chosen another Adam, or who this Adam is. Though, i believe we should add a little fun into this situation! Hehe, the portal that  
leads to my Utopia is in the ruins of the GHQ. Whether you go there or not, is up to you. But I must warn you, there may be a possibility of not being able to leave my  
Utopia."

"Goodbye Ouma Shu, until we meet again."

* * *

Shu once again awakens to another sightless morning, much to his dilemma; The young man decides to lay low a bit and think things through. Was Da'ath telling the  
truth? Who is this new 'Adam' he speaks of? Should he consider this possibility? The ruins of the GHQ?

The questions are endless. But it leads to only 2 choices. Back off, or take the challenge regardless if its true or not. The cold morning just makes it even harder  
for Shu to decide. Though the warmth of Inori's thoughts had just made it even harder...

Finally Shu gets out of bed and picks up his cane. He then picks up his phone on the tableside and dials an old friend's number. Shu memorized all the patterns of  
buttons his friends had on their numbers. "Oh, hey Shu!" The voice of the old friend sounds out in the phone. "Can we meet? I have something of importance to discuss  
about with you." Shu replies. "Oh, seems serious, Alright then. Should we bring the others as well?" The voice says.

"Yeah, sure. But let's meet first, i need your opinion." Shu replies. The two agree to meet at the Tennouzo High School rooftop at 4:00 PM. Suddenly, the doorbell  
rings in Shu's apartment. *A visitor? I don't get many these days Shu says in his mind.

Shu walks up to the door and checks through to see who it is. "Haru? What's she doing here?" Shu opens the door confused. "Ouma-kun! Have you seen Yoshino anywhere?  
She suddenly dissappeared last night after we were talking with our Father."

"No, i haven't seen her anywhere. What do you think happened?" Shu replies shocked to what he WISHED never happened. "Our Father, he was planning on remarrying...but  
Yoshino dissagreed with him and so it didn't turn out to be a good conversation in the end. I'm going to call the police. Excuse me.."

At these sudden turn of events, Shu was left frustrated and stressed over them. He couldn't help but just stand there and wonder what Gai would do to make things  
right. "Haru, i'll help look for Yoshino, but i may have to leave in the afternoon. There's a really important meeting i also need to attend to. Sorry."

"That's fine, i need all the help i can get." Yoshino's older sister replies, yet relieved. The two of them, along with the help of the police search every nook and  
cranny for Yoshino, though there is nothing to be found.

********  
Shu and Haru are sitting in a bench where Shu would always sit on after taking walks around this park. The two of them were taking a short break. Haru had been down  
the whole day and did nothing but worry and search, Shu felt he should comfort her. "Don't worry Haru, we'll find her. It's only been a few hours."

T'was the least Shu could say to her in a time like this. "You know, i would always sit here and listen to Inori's songs...remembering her just makes me want to make  
sure that i don't lose anyone else important to me. Not anymore at least..."

Haru didn't know what to say at all. She just sat there sad and worried. "It wasn't just Inori that i lost. I lost my really good friends in the process too, so i  
assure you i will help you find Yoshino, she'll be with us again."

Haru loses it and lays her head on Shu crying.

Shu lets her lay on his shoulder for about a few minutes.

"Well, we should get off our break now. Let's go." Shu says smiling.

"Sorry about that Ouma-kun. I mean, dragging you out here and letting a blind man help me find my lost sister..." Haru finally speaks.

"There's no problem with that, and anyways i was the one that insisted i help you out here." Shu gladly replies.

*An incoming call is being directed to Haru* "Miss Haru! Your Father has just arrived, he wants you to come back home."

"Who is this?" Haru asks. "This is Dr. Tanaka, your Father is worried sick!" The voice on the phone answers. "Alright, Fine. Bye."

"So it seems your Father finally got the news" Shu comments. "Yeah,I have to go now. You do too, actually. I saw the time; it's 3:40 PM, you should get ready for that  
meeting you need to attend. Don't worry about me, i can handle myself." Haru said.

The two of them separate ways and say their goodbyes. At about 4:05 that same day Shu finally arrives to his destination; Tennouzo High. He is assisted by the staff to  
bring him up to the rooftop. Souta is there to greet him.

"Long time no see Shu! I've missed you!" Souta says cheerfully. "So what's that important thing you wanted to say to me?"

"It's about Inori. There's a mild possibility of her chance of existence. I,I want to save her...but it's very risky." The determined man says.

"Inori? Existence? Risky? Baby i'd do that any day! I say you go for it! I too miss her very much." Souta says passionately.

"Then, i will. But i want everyone's wishes. What i mean by risky is the chance of another apocalypse for crying out loud!" Shu says. "Not to mention my King's power  
is gone forever..."

"Hmm, you're right Shu. If only we were back at that time where you still had your powers!" Souta says. At that very moment Shu says; "WAIT! That's it! If we can  
somehow find somebody with a time traveling void! ...Wait, but i can't. My king's power is gone...Ugh."

"I remember..." Souta says slowly. "What? Remember what?" Shu says, confused. "You told me about Da'ath's utopia a long time ago. If that's the place Inori possibly  
may be in, then...then there should also be a possibility of getting your void powers back as well!" The determined Souta says.

"All we need is somebody with a time travelling void, or even an age changing void! I know this sounds vague...but back when you were a president you had a void  
ranking system. Why not use that list to possibly find someone with such a void?"

"You're a genius Souta! But...then again, it will definitely risk their lives. I just, can't. Plus, everyone has already lost their voids..."

Souta definitely knew he made a good point, but he knew deep inside that there's still much hope. "...Why so negative now? I thought you were determined to save Inori?  
It's in that gut feeling. I know you can save her!"

"I have it too, Souta. I, I'd do anything to save her. Tomorrow. Tomorrow i'll call everybody to meet here. Thank you so much." The mixed emotions in Shu's mind had  
caused him much stress, though he knew one thing in his heart is that he'd do anything to get Inori back.

A few hours after Souta and Shu discuss matters of the situation, a mysterious cry echoes into Shu's ears.  
'Papa! Papa! Save me!' The mysterious voice cries out.

Shu immediately follows the cry of the voice. But it leads to the ruins of the GHQ. Though, because Shu is blind he could get terribly hurt in the process. Knowing  
this, Shu becomes extra careful and manages to climb up a metal fence leading to the ruins.

The sounds of his movements become even louder as the night sky falls in through the twilight. The night guards patroling the area notice Shu and immediately chase  
after him. Shu quickly runs away from them only to fall down and gain a cut on his leg. Even worse, the guards are already out into the open ready to chase after him.

The echo of the voice in which Shu assumes is Yoshino continues to call out to him and helps navigate where to go.

Then, the guards grab their guns and aimlessly fire at Shu. Since the broken and open materials lying in the ground are so huge, it creates temporary shields for Shu.  
Shu's heart is beating faster and faster and he keeps on randomly running around the place until he can locate that voice.

It so happens he reaches the heart of the ruins. The voice gets louder and louder, until he reaches its exact center. The 2 guards patrolling the place find Shu...

though at that exact same moment Shu declares: "Stop! Stop!"  
**

The 2 guards drop their guns suddenly, and get down on their knees. Shu hears them fall unconcious.

Everthing remains silent~ ...

"Ouma Shu! Stand up." The person demands. "Y-yes, okay." Shu gets up shocked at what he had just heard happened.

"Nice to meet you, i'm here to bring you to Da'ath's Utopia. I am your clone Ouma, Shu."

CHAPTER 2 END*

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. Hope you enjoy it as much as i do :) **


	3. Chapter 3: The true beast

Chapter 3 "The true beast"

**I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, sorry about that. Been really busy. If there is anything you'd like to give me advice on or just some feedback i'd be happy to listen. Thanks! **

* * *

"What? What the heck is going on?!" Shu demands for an answer. "Did you not hear me? I'm your clone." The strange person who claims to be Shu's clone replies.  
"It can't be, but how?" Shu says.  
"Oh yes it can. I can't tell you. But i can tell you that the precious voice you're hearing is real. And she's in Da'aths Utopia as we speak." The man answers.

"Damnit, bring her back here! She has nothing to do with this!" Shu rages at him. "Why don't you do it blind man? My 2 objectives were to bring you to the Utopia and to steal this girl, or whoever she is."

"Hold on a sec, who gives you orders?" Shu says. "My beloved Eve, of course!" The clone replies.

"Okay, Ouma Shu. I will open up the portal for you so we can have a little chat." The clone opens up the portal with his right hand, though the sound is ever so familiar. It's as if THAT clone has the king's power! Shu recognizes this and simply cannot speak.

"Well, it seems you've shut up now. By the way, when in the Utopia, you'll regain your eye vision." The clone takes a small peek at Shu, who is completely and absolutely stunned. "What's wrong? Is it the power of kings? Well if you REALLY want to know, Yuu, in other words; Daath, gave me this power. He injected a needle into my arm, giving me ever so great powers."

"Jealous, right? That a clone like me is far greater than an original like you." Shu clenches his teeth and turns away. Though in a split second he opens his eyes to see the Utopia, he looks around and sees a world no different than what he calls home. Except strange light green crystals in a mountain like figure surrounding the area.

"These are visions of places in your past. As Gai had mentioned to you long ago, the true purpose of the group of Daath was the evolution of mankind through living only in their memories. As you vaguely believe it to be; Inori, Gai & Mana are currently living through this. That's all i can tell you for now but if you head over to the Tennouzo High School here you may find Yuu."

Shu nods his head but says "Then what about you? What is your purpose?".

"To be human of course." The clone smirks. "It seems quite exciting to be human." As he explains himself he slowly dissapears into thin air as if he were teleporting.

After a while Shu begins running to the school.

* * *

Shu is nearly breathless as he finally reaches the school and waits to catch his breath. He felt in his heart that the battle was just beginning. So he continues onwards to the school and searches the area until he finds Yuu.

The first thing that came to mind was to check his old homeroom, he could see a class going on with everybody. Sitting in their previous seats and simply getting ready for class. Though it was easy to tell it was just a small illusion to bring back good memories. Such simplicity had just helped Shu not to sadden about it, but just made him even more determined to bring back the things important to him.

Shu doesn't see Yuu in there so he decides to leave the room, as he exits the room he ends up finding Yuu there. "You've made it, good job. As you can see the illusions of the students here are all from your memory. I could even summon your father's old laboratory with Inori in it." Yuu says.

"...So then if that's the case, Inori is just an illusion?" Shu replies. "No, not quite. These are just from your memories. Of course she has her own memories that i can access, but i won't be doing that for a while."

"That clone, has he already told you about his identity?" Yuu asks. "He claims to be my clone" Shu says. "Indeed. He is, we have created him. But we made it so, that he may remain in his current body form forever. His body will always be of a 17 year old. Therefore he will always have the power of kings. He will be quite the enemy for you."

"You know, Shu. Even so, you are still quite the beast." Yuu says in amusement. "Beast? What are you talking about?" Shu questions him. "Your void, if you ever find a way to draw it out, it will cause havoc throughout the world, though it will also be your strongest weapon. Your void has absorbed EVERYTHING in the time when i fought you in the GHQ. Including the apocalypse virus.

"If i have absorbed the apocalypse virus, then does that not mean i can control it within my void?" Shu says.

"Maybe, i have no idea whatsoever. That is up to you to decide. However releasing your void with all of the apocalypse virus; there's a certain chance that you will die from it.

"I understand that." Shu says "But also, if i have the apocalypse virus within doesn't that mean Mana is powerless? Since she was able to control the virus she gained special powers, but she is no longer infected."

"That's precisely it, Shu. She GAINED CONTROL of the virus. It still is within her. Good thinking, though." Yuu strokes his chin.

"Oh, and there's one last thing. About you not being able to leave my Utopia, that was a pure bluff. I can tell your determination Shu."

"But where is Mana and Gai?" Shu asks. "Obviously in their own memories. As you can tell, Mana and Gai have already linked each other. I've visited Mana quite a few times to plan on this new 'Adam'."

"With all this information you're giving me it seems as though you're a neutral villain, is that right?" Shu says.

"I guess you could put it at that. Anyways, I look forward to your comeback little king. Goodbye for now." Yuu waves his hand.

"Wait-" Shu demands, but he already is gone. "Damnit, i forgot to ask about Yoshino..." Shu clenches his fist, and decides to go look for her first. "I'm really getting tired of these short half-assed conversations!" Shu says in his mind.

Yoshino's cry for help had stopped once his so called 'clone' came, so in order for Shu to find her, he knew he had to get to the clone first.

As he walks around all over the place in the strange utopia he could see everything vividly. Far deep inside the Utopia the apartment complex Shu and Yoshino live in is to be found.

Since the Utopia was a huge, busting place of illusions that weren't real; there would be no way of taking a train, so instead Shu walks along the railroads and sees fading illusions of people minding their own business.

the railroad wasn't with many people, so the utopia seemed very peaceful. But very fake. Though at train stop he could see a vision of himself & Hare, Him on the tablet, and Hare just silently watching.

The scene didn't seem fake at all. It was just a peaceful sight with good memories of the past...

As he continues on, he finally reaches the complex. It looked exactly how it was before, so he scurries up the stairs but doesn't find yoshino. Though he attempts to open his apartment door and finds it unlocked

Shu quickly looks around the apartment and calls for Yoshino, he doesn't see anything but another illusion.

It was Inori eating Onigiri, Silentely watching Shu finish his homework. All these illusions had made him lose it. Was the utopia supposed be like this? Shu questioned in his mind. If Gai could talk to Mana that time when he wanted to fulfill her purpose, could it just mean that the big crystal mountain in the Utopia was the real experiment Daath was working on? Was that place the place where you could time travel and live through your memories? Unlike outside of that place this was only mere illusions. The real place he should've gone to was there.

As he recalls these memories the illusion in front of him still had brought back some good times.

Shu takes one more glimpse at Inori and quietly exits the building.

* * *

"Aya-nee, can you get the door? I'm busy giving Funell a tune-up!" "..Yeah, wait a sec!" The young wheel-chaired woman opens the door of her home.

"Eh? Souta-kun?" The woman says. "Hi, is alright if i come in?" Souta asks.

A few minutes later they both take a seat as the two of them have tea. "It's been a while? Hasn't it Ayase? Last time i saw you was when we were celebrating Hare's Birthday" Souta says.

"Yeah, it really has. What brings you here anyways?" Ayase says. "Yeah? Got any special news? You getting married? Hehe" Tsugumi jumps into the conversation.

"Well, Uh actually it's about Shu" Souta replies.

Chapter 3 ~End


	4. Chapter 4: An illusion?

As many of you who are reading this now, may probably know that this is my first series and basically first time in my whole life writing a story. Ever. I know it's not much of a big deal but my point is that if any of you have any comments or opinions/suggestions whatsoever on my fan story; please send me some feedback if you have the time.

My skills in storytelling is quite bad, but thanks for taking the time to read my story and i hope many of you have been enjoying it.

P.S Really sorry about this late update!  
******

CHAPTER 4

"What? Shu thinks Inori is still exists?!" Ayase blurts out in surprise. Shu was always the kind of person who was determined, if otherwise, he was the kind of person who was YET to become determined. Shocking as it was, the brunette girl eases out a hard breath and leans back onto the couch.

"Yes, Though i told Shu that he should go for it. I mean, it's been a while since we thought that crazy..." Souta says softly as he looks down to the ground, a bit saddened. "He even wanted to confront all of us in a group about it...".

"I don't think you should have said that, i know it's too late to say, but Shu might have probably taken what you said seriously" Tsugumi adds in.

"I know, but i really was serious. I would do what he wanted to do. I was so caught up in the spur of the moment i just kept playing along like this was some anime show...I'm sorry." Souta apologizes.

The three of them knew that it was something everyone wanted to do, despite how crazy it was. But reality was reality, should they have really considered the idea?

"Oh, i forgot to mention. Shu was actually bringing up ideas about Daath, how his Utopia was the reason why Inori exists, he even said Gai and Mana too. I actually put in a few ideas while we were at it...the dude seemed pretty serious!" Souta mentions.

"I think you shouldn't have said more than what you did...anyways, i think it's best that we just go on and tell him to stop these crazy ideas. As much as I'd like Inori to come back we should stop him from causing any more stress." Tsugumi says.

The three of them agree to talk to Shu about the situation the next time they plan the meeting.

"The two of you already have my number, right?" Souta asks. "Mhm, we have it. You should go contact Shu soon."

Souta looks down with a half-hearted look. "That time, he really did look as serious as ever."

"That's because it's Shu. He had his heart set to save Inori even before the GHQ collapsed..." Ayase responds.

"That's true..." Souta replies.

Tsugumi places her hand on his shoulder. "Souta, you big idiot! Why'd you have to get caught up in the moment?!" Tsugumi complains.

"Agh! I'm sorry! It is Shu after all...I wanted to be the person i was 3 years ago..."

"The past is past. All we can do right now is hope for the best and get Shu back to his senses." Ayase says.

****  
Loud huffs and puffs come from Shu's mouth. The footsteps just keep on going and going, his mind is empty, simply echoeing in his head "Inori". He bares this stress and tiresome path. He bears it even if it took his whole body energy to get to the mountain.

The determined look on his face, the eyes of the previous king...it was time. His powers were gone, but the will inside him just didn't give up. The illusions had caused him to trip and fall into things. Banging his knees in the process. After all, he didn't run for more than 2 years...

But, he was so close to getting there, so he continues on baring the tough pain and heavy breathing breath. He falls once again, only hurting himself even more. "I need to get there as fast as i can! I need to..."

Though at the split second, he is highly lifted up and grabbed up by the back of his jacket. "You fool, is this what a king does?" the deep and intimidating voice says.

"E-eh?" Shu replies in shock. The voice was ever so familiar. He just couldn't recall from all the stress in his body.

"Take it easy you idiot. Don't go blindly running after the target! Who do you think you are?! Flash?" The man shouts out. "In this part of the utopia, there is no time. Time is nowhere to be found. You may be missing a piece of the action but you must redeem yourself! You seem too out of shape! You can't take them on just yet!"

Then it hits him.

"Oogumo!? Is that you!?" Shu screams and shouts.

"So you did remember me after all. I'm alive in this Utopia as well."

"I'm glad..I'm so glad..." Shu replies.

"From now on, you'll be staying with me Shu."

CHAPTER 4 END*

New chapter coming out soon. Much longer than this one i hope. Thanks for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5: World Switch

Chapter 5

"Th-thanks, Oogumo. I'm ridiculous."

Shu is brought back down. He starts slowly walking down, but his bruised knees wouldn't let him go any further.

"Shu, take a break will you? You're already here! Probably closer to her than you ever thought you'll ever be." Oogumo says to Shu, having little pity on him.

Shu smirks. "You're right. I shouldn't rush anything." "But still, i need to find that damn clone." Shu clenches his fist. "After all, he probably has Yoshino..." His face darkens.

"Don't worry, just follow me." Oogumo grins. Saluting to Shu. The two of them walk further, headed to the mountains. Oogumo lets Shu rest his arm on his shoulder, to maintain his balance. Step by step they cross from ghostly stores in the area. More and more illusions seem to be heading home for the rush hour, and the sun begins to set.

The mountain is just a few blocks away. Though suddenly Oogumo grabs Shu onto his back and he starts running toward the left direction. "Don't worry, i ain't going to anything funny. Just wait." Oogumo says.

As he runs, there is a huge garage door on the side. Oogumo presses a red button and the garage opens. In it, there is a huge motor vehicle that seemed to be highly upgraded. "Alright, get on Shu. Time to make things a bit better for us."

Shu grins. "Well, as expected from Oogumo. Who's driving?"

"Well it's you of course. Plus, you're the navigator. C'mon. Before it gets dark!" Oogumo replies. They both sit down on the building, both with helmets headed back for the mountain.

"Go full speed Shu." Oogumo demands. "Huh? Why? I'm not as good in driving as you might think i am." "Just do it" Oogumo demands, yet again.

In frustration, Shu heads full speed and moves horrifyingly fast. The motorcycle's tires start smoking and runs over into small obstacles. The path of the mountain is just so close. Shu tries to push the speed even faster.

Though suddenly, the motorcycle is headed right towards the huge post on the side. Shu tries to drift on the motorcycle but it starts to slide more towards it. "Press the button on the side of your steering handle." Oogumo demands again.

Shu presses the button, and a whitish clear shield hits the post and the drifting stops. He heads top speed again, directly towards the mountain path crossing over green crystals.

Though the pathway, uses stairs to head to the top. Causing Shu and Oogumo a bumpy experience with the motorcycle. They get higher and higher, and see the city below them fading. Turning all white, nothing to be seen.

"Sorry Shu, it seems i can't go any further than this. I've reached the end of the line. See you again." Oogumo says, while slowly fading away into crystals. "Wait! Oogumo! Don't go yet."

"Don't worry, i'm not dead you idiot." Oogumo says, finally turning into thin air.

Shu reaches the top of the mountain, finding a huge crystal portal, empty. Like the one that Gai had once shown him. He stops the motorcycle, turning off the engine.  
Slowly takes off his helmet and looks around again.

Though as quiet as it may have seen. He sensed the presence of someone. Finally, it became obvious, the person's footsteps were drawing closer and closer to him. Then the person softly whispered near his ear "Finally, you're here at last." Feeling the presence of a grin.

Shu turns around. Seeing his clone. This time up close. He had sharp, fiery eyes. "Let's play a little game, shall we?" The clone smiles.

"I will send you to Yoshino's memories. And if you can find her; i will bring her back to reality."

Shu giggles. "How can i be so sure that YOU can do that? Prove it to me."

"Are you sure you want me to bring you back to reality? You're pretty weak in the real world, without that eyesight of yours." The clone says.

"Oh well." The clone snaps his fingers.

Shu awakens into reality, blind. In the GHQ ruins, and the unconcious guards sleeping soundly.

"Ahh, so now do you believe me? Or do i have to do something even MORE." The clone says seriously.

"Fine. I give in." Shu says.

"Aha, good boy." The clone snaps his fingers once again. Shu wakes up, but in a whole different place. In a grass field, somewhere in the rural parts of Japan. The clone is no where to be seen.

This time, the place had no illusions. Empty as ever. Shu lets himself up, heading to a forest path.

Into the path, the view is beautiful. The trees seem healthy and no sign of the apocalypse virus is to be found. The leaves are bright green, especially with the sun in it.

Further into the forest path, there is a traditional japanese style mansion. Thinking that it may be Yoshino's house, he heads inside. "Yoshino? Are you in here?" Shu shouts out. Opening the sliding door to another room, he sees a children's teddy bear along with a small bed and a closet.

"Wait, this must be Yoshino's stuffed bear. I've seen her hold on to it in my apartment elevator all the time!" Shu recalls.

"Yoshino? Where are you?" Shu once again calls out, but there is no response. He begins to search over in the house calling her name once again. Though there is still no response.

He finds family pictures of Yoshino, her sister Haru, and their father and mother. Though in the recent pictures, her mother is no longer in it. "Hm, could it be that Yoshino's mother is already dead?" Shu questions.

Then Shu gets another idea. He runs out of the mansions and starts searching around the area. Up in another path there is a graveyard.

Finally finding the place, he searches around. Far off in the distance; he sees a small girl in an umbrella looking down on a gravestone.

"Yoshino! Yoshino!" Shu calls out running towards her.

Chapter 5 END*

**Hope you guys enjoyed the character i made up named Yoshino. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: The King's Heart

**Chapter 6**

**(For those of you who don't know what a King's Heart is; it's Shu's void.)**

"Yoshino! Yoshino!" Shu cries out. "Yoshino! It's me!" Shu runs deeper into the graveyard towards her.

The young girl takes a glimpse at Shu, then finally recognizes him. She drops her umbrella. "Papa!" She cries out in return. "Papa! Please! Let's go home!" The girl takes a step towards him.

As they run towards each other, the clone watches and...

In a split second, the clone unexpectedly runs right beside her, grabs her void from the inside and tases Shu using it. "Do you really think this will all be a happy ending? Maybe, in the real world. But not in mine, Shu." Yoshino falls down, unconcious.

"Tch, you bastard." Shu says to him, barely. "Yeah i'm a bastard, but i'm better than a weakling." He tazes Shu again. Feeling the electrical energy run through him. The clone once again walks up to him and kicks his leg right into the knee.

The second time, then third. Until it started bleeding.

Shu couldn't do anything but feel the huge pain around his knees. He screams out in pain, though no one is there to save him. "Shu, i shouldn't do this, but i want to kill you. Let me kill you." The clone drops Yoshino's void and...

The clone draws out his own void. Another king's heart?

"No, no you can't have tha-" Shu demands. "What do you mean? This is my own, your own void is a total mess. "Or, perhaps, you want me to use yours?" He grins.

"You see, my king's heart, is on the right side of my hand, along with my void genome. Unlike you, who gained its power for a second time on your left."

"I guess you could say, Shu. That i am the lost power you could have had, from your right hand." He laughs out. He begins to reach his hand over to Shu's chest, to release his void.

"That's enough." A voice in the distance calls out. Then dissappears into thin air and reappears beside the clone. "Mana would definitely not like what you're trying to do." Yuu says.

"My apologies." The clone says in reply. He then draws his void back into his heart, gets up, and places Yoshino's void into hers. Adjusts his tie with a dark expression, and glares at Shu with sharp eyes.

"Let's go, we don't have time for your games." Yuu says to the clone. "What do we do with her?" The clone questions, pointing at the sleeping girl, Yoshino.

The blonde man giggles. "What do you think? Hmm, let's see what Shu can manage to do."

The unnamed clone makes a small grin once again to the injured Shu. "Take care of the black haired girl well, Shu." As Yuu and Shu's clone start to dissappear, Shu takes another glimpse at the clone. With determined eyes.

Shu's endless thoughts of Inori and Yoshino had dissappeared that one second, and he thought to himself. "That bastard."  
Clenching his teeth and fists, he really wanted to prove who the real king was.

After all that thinking, he realized how heavily his knees were bleeding, and the huge amount of electric force in his body. He attempts to get up again after the stun starts to lose effect on his muscles, and slowly crawls over to Yoshino.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this mess." He says to Yoshino, embracing her. "I'm such a failure as a saviour."

After looking around, Shu looks at the gravestone Yoshino was looking at. "In loving memory of Hanako Hasegawa". "So it was Yoshino's mom. Yoshino's last name is Hasegawa after all."

"Yoshino, you've grown up in a beautiful place..." Shu says while stroking her hair...slowly falling asleep.

"My, my, my. You must be out of your mind." Yuu says to the clone in a huge empty space of the utopia. "I'm sorry, i really want to shed his blood. That bastard. How could he not accept to be the Adam?!" The clone complains.

"That's what you're here for my friend." "Why not pay 'her' a visit?" Yuu says.

"Her? Why?" The clone questions him. "As far as i'm concerned she already has awakened. And she still probably remembers as we speak. Fool her. Let her forget. Make her want to forget." Yuu says with an evil expression.

The clone lets out a short sigh "All right. Anyways, i'm pretty sure 'He' wouldn't want it." The clone snaps his fingers and dissappears moving into another space with memories in it.

The brunette clone, almost exactly like Shu, takes steps up into a huge school. Quietly, he moves into a what would seem an empty staircase. Every step of the stairs echoes into the school, tap, tap, tap. And a huge gust of wind blows into the windows, as if it were screaming.

Reaching a few floors up, he walks gracefully to a classroom. Stops for a moment, and opens the door swiftly. A pink haired girl in the distance turns around to the noise. glossy lips, a slender figure, average height, and a strange look in her eyes. "Who are y-" She begins to question.

The clone only walks up closer.

"Don't you remember me?" The clone questions. "No...but you seem very familiar."

"Oh" The clone grins. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ouma, Shu." The clone claims.

"Ouma..Shu?" The tips her head to the side slightly. "Yes," The clone answers "Yes i am."

He reaches his hand out for a handshake, which she rejects. Her face, slightly in disbelief. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing" She declares. And accepts the handshake instead.

"Where, am I?" She asks. "You're in Tennouzo Highschool. And your name is Inori, Inori Yuzuriha." The clone says, smiling.

"How do you know that, that is my name?" She asks. "Uhm, i saw some student ID cards downstairs, and i happened to see yours." He bluffs.

"Come with me, let's take a walk together, shall we?"

As they both leave the class. Inori takes a look once more at a seat in the classroom. It was Shu's seat.

Chapter 6- END.

**Instead of Inori being fooled, is the "Ouma Shu" Clone being fooled? Does Inori still have her memories? Stay tuned peeps.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alternate Perspective

**Chapter 7 (Alternate Perspective)**

"Do you still remember this place? The train stop we used to go to all the time for school." The pink haired girl asks. Both standing by the train stop, during what  
may be a hot summer day.

The clone nods his head in response. "Don't you like the sun right now? The heat feels good on the skin." He says. Stretching his arms out, with a sigh. The clone  
takes a seat on the bench, whilst the pink haired girl stands on the side, still in her Funeral Parlor outfit.

"Why're you so distant?" He questions her. Though She doesn't respond. Seeing her reaction he knew she wasn't buying any of this. Though, despite her being a mere obstacle, he felt a strange connection with her.

The clone lets down another sigh once again. "Listen, i have something i've been meaning to tell you." The clone says.

"What?" She asks.

"Haven't you become bored just laying around here? Come with me instead." He insists. He raises his bottom off the seat, and gets up.

While raising his hand out towards her, he says "Here, take it." with a slight smile on his face. It was at the least she could accept it, instead of laying around in  
the same place over again.

The girl is left with a deep expression on her face, as if something traumatizing happened, left with a big shock. Wiping away a small tear, after experiencing a flashback of giving Shu the Cat's cradle, which had been the Guilty Crown. Knowing in her heart, she still longs for Shu, but feels inside that he is safe.

"Sorry, it's nothing" She says, and accepts the phony hand.

With the clone a bit surprised of seeing the sudden tear, he begins to worry a bit. And has a strange look on his face. Feeling a sudden urge to embrace the pink  
haired maiden, he blocks off the sudden feeling.

Now for him, he wasn't clueless at all to how to she was feeling. Being a clone of Shu, he had gained part of his memories, both good and bad. But was also given false  
memories as said to him by Mana, when he was made into a clone. Despite this, he remained loyal to her.

He knew the great power that Shu once had, and the adventures he encountered, but also the great losses. Shu's strengths and scars passed onto him. Though the false  
memories, such as him being destined to become the Adam, instead of the real Shu. Him, spending his whole life in the utopia, unaware if he ever had a body in the real  
world, if he really did exist. His pains were much different than Inori, because she was a clone of Mana in the real world. Unlike him, unsure of himself.

Holding Inori's hand, they continue off into the other empty spaces of the Utopia. The both of them, look into the empty space, both with lonely expressions.

Both of them, with unfinished business.

The clone, with a strange and sudden change of heart, with this strange connection between that woman.

They get closer and closer until Yuu is finally in sight. Once the both of them reach him, they are greeted by Yuu.

Yuu glances at Inori "Oh, so you've brought her instead? Very well." Yuu says. "It has been a while, Inori." Bowing his head slightly.

She does the same, but remains in silence. Again, with the clone's strange look, he glares at her with slight pity. Noticing her far away look.

"Inori, did you know that this man will be Adam? Just like before." Yuu says. The clone is utterly shocked. How could he have said that so suddenly, the clone thinks  
in his mind.

"We will, and i mean we will, finish the job." He demands looking directly at her, seeming amused. "After all, Mana still has the power to do so."

Inori still remains silent.

But Yuu just decides to take advantage of her, he grabs he by the chin, and closer he whispers "How about you? Do you still have the power? Or is it gone?".

The brunette clone stares at the both of them, with mixed feelings of anger and confusion. Then suddenly a flashback of the pink-haired maiden tied up as a sacrifice  
appears again. Crystallized. He tightens his hand intertwined with Inori's

Just at the moment when the clone decided to gather enough courage to say "Stop!"

Inori does instead, and the tightened hand is relieved.

"Haha, as i thought, Inori." And he slowly lets go of her, barely even gently. Inori's cheeks is left a bit reddened. Inori turns her eyes over to the clone, who, with  
a dark look started resembling Shu for a change.

"I've had enough," Yuu says. "take her somewhere else, Shu." Leaving a wink. "Y-yes" The clone says in response.

Still holding onto Inori's hand, they move into a huge portal, portraying this time, a black, empty space.

"Just...who are you?" Inori asks him, with a deep,dark, and sad expression. The clone, pauses for a minute and tilts his head downwards.

"I, don't even know..." He says to her.

"This, empty space; is where my memories have been stored. This is how live through my own memories, Inori." He says, barely smiling.

"But you don't have anything in here." She says. He nods.

"Obviously, i'm not Shu. Since i don't have any memories. Not even memories of you."

"I'm just, an old, useless cl-"

She squeezes his hand. "No." The girl interrupts.

"But why did you tell me this in the first place?" She asks.

"Even i don't understand. At first i thought i could care less about you, but when i saw you i've been getting strange memories..."

"Seeing these memories, made me feel as if I were human. As if i actually had purpose." "But i can't rely on my connection to you. I can't fail the already existing purpose i have as a clone. Therefore i need to eliminate you, Inori."

He draws out his void, from his chest and a huge glowing light comes off. Inori takes a step back, facing away covering her eyes.

With no void he absorbed, he couldn't use a void to kill her, unless with his own...

Just when he is about to kill her, another memory returns his to his mind. An almost fully crystallized girl is walking up to an Shu, who is infected. In a dim lighted GHQ. With each step echoeing of crushing crystals. "Shu..Shu..." She cries out to him.

"Don't blame yourself, i...got a lot of feelings from you, it's all thanks to you.." The dying girl walks up closer to him and steps into the light. She walks aimlessly, as if she were blind, and bumps into him.

"Hey, shu..where are you...?" and uses her right hand to feel him. "Shu?" She says. Shu slowly reaches his hand towards her...and interlocks fingers.

"Shu, please stay with me." Shu closes his eyes.

.

.

.

.  
.

At that moment the clone stops his hand mid-way, and drops to his knees, sort of awestruck. "Why...?"

**Chapter 7- END.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far. I've been updating a lot recently. **

**Also, if any of you have any thoughts/opinions/comments, please feel free to share them via 'Review' Thanks very much!**


	8. Author's Note

Hello everybody! I'd just like to inform you all that i am no longer continuing this series. I'm sorry, it's just that...I'm a terrible writer. I need to be more descriptive and the story i have is just pure nonsense. I admit my story is fairly decent, but i need to refine my skills.

Actually, if i had the time, i would re-write every single chapter of this series. Which is, in fairness not likely to happen. Thanks very much to all my readers! Especially my reviewers; gh0st3, Tom37 & Guest.

Thanks everyone for your support thus far, and continued support would be greatly appreciated ^.^ Until the next story~ Goodbye.


End file.
